<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(无授权翻译)谋杀案 by sliencespeak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078517">(无授权翻译)谋杀案</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliencespeak/pseuds/sliencespeak'>sliencespeak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliencespeak/pseuds/sliencespeak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关键词：乌鸦/茶/龙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(无授权翻译)谋杀案</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/328697">A Murder</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/pseuds/starcrossedgirl">starcrossedgirl</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者声明：首先，原文作者还未回复我的翻译请求，如有不妥即删。再者，翻译水平有限，想要完整体验建议阅读原文，也欢迎指正我翻译上的缺失。最后，所有的情节归于原文作者，我只是个翻译，这个故事不属于我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>学校的校训是眠龙勿扰。明智的建议，但是米勒娃一直都是格兰芬多，即使随着年龄而老练，她有时也会禁不起诱惑。</p><p>就在龙刚到的几周后，她第一次逗弄了它，它吐出了火。</p><p>“我不需要帮助，”它咆哮。“处理一堆傻笑的笨蛋能有多难？”</p><p>米勒娃站在门口微笑，门猛烈地在她面前关上。这条龙还很年轻，才刚刚成年。随着时间推移，它就会明白。</p><p>仅仅几个礼拜后，它驻扎在员工办公室，守着爆炸的羊皮纸，爪子里夹着红色的羽毛笔。它周围的空气散发着火花，其他老师跟它保持距离。然而米勒娃看到它下垂的肩膀，弯成弓形的脊椎。</p><p>“如果你按照计划来评分，它会更快完成。”她说，“列出你想要他们提到的核心观念，作为参考指南摆在论文旁边。你可以用这个方法进行勾选，然后根据他们写到多少观念来配分。”</p><p>龙怒视着她，炽热的，就像它快要爆炸一样。但是最终它只是从鼻孔里喷出烟雾，收拢所有的羊皮纸后，俯冲地离开房间。米勒娃看着它飞翔，看着它坚韧的鳞片，隐藏住柔软的内在。</p><p>慢慢的，它逐渐让她靠近。当她在它的喷火范围内时，她总是会察觉到危险，然而她不畏惧于灼烧。龙本身似乎尊重这点。不过，几个月后，漫长的几个月后，直到它第一次来到她的办公室，直到它第一次抬起翅膀——只是一小部份时——显现出隐藏在下面脆弱的静脉网。</p><p>“他们想家，”它咆哮。“他们流鼻涕，他们哭泣。他们晚上来到我的办公室，在他们应该在床上的时候，寻求——”它停止了话语。它的翅膀扇动一下，匆匆的滑过空中，然后紧紧地包裹住它的身体。它下一句话随着烟尘轻柔的飘向她：“我永远不知道该怎么做。”</p><p>米勒娃滤出大吉岭。“我泡茶给他们。”她说，把琥珀色的液体倒入瓷器中，然后把杯子推过桌子，到达它爪子的范围内。</p><p>龙危险的瞇起眼睛。“我并不是一个孩子。”</p><p>她的微笑超过了杯子的边缘。“你当然不是了，西弗勒斯。”她说。</p><p>驯龙是一个永无止尽的课题。她总是会在情势需要时，以其人之道还治其人之身(meets fire with fire)。但是直到好几年后，她才相信自己可以善意的逗弄龙，而不会被烧成灰烬。然而这是值得的，因为龙是一个强大的盟友。这值得花费时间去了解龙是如何凶猛的守护深埋在地底的蛋，值得看到龙脸上一闪而过的胜利，当它注视蛋孵化、成长、最终飞翔的时候。</p><p>米勒娃很少出错。因此在邓不利多倒下的那晚，她坐在自己的房间里，笑着、笑着、笑着。她不能哭。因为多年来她如此热衷于驯服一条龙，所以忽略了它的翅膀翼展远远小于龙；她忽略了它没有鳞片只有黑色的羽毛，忽略了它尖锐的鸟喙。</p><p>她现在明白了。多年以来，她一直以为自己在驯服一条龙，然而——它始终是一只乌鸦。</p><p>—完—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：<br/>作者在倒数第二段时使用missed这个单字，翻译时我为了连结上下文翻译成‘忽略’，但它同时也有‘想念’的含意。</p><p>原文如下：<br/>Minerva is rarely mistaken. So on the night that Dumbledore falls, she sits in her room and she laughs and she laughs and she laughs. She cannot cry. Because for years, she was so keen on taming a dragon that she missed seeing the span of its wings was far smaller; she missed seeing it had no scales but black feathers, missed the sharp peck of its beak.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>